fablefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Westcliff
Westcliff is a new region in Fable II that is home to a settlement similar to a bandit camp. It is full of thugs and prostitutes. The Westcliff wilderness also contains Balverines and the Howling Halls. You can also get into the Old Tin Mine by swimming through an entrance. To get to Westcliff, you must pass through Bandit Coast, an area that contains a large, spread-out camp infested with bandits and led by a highwayman. Westcliff is also home to the Unnamed House, a partially programmed house in the game. There is a quest in Westcliff (Westcliff Development) in which you can invest 5000 gold with Barnum to improve the region. After the Tattered Spire quest, Westcliff will be made into a bustling village. When you talk to Barnum he will give you your money back with interest, leaving you with 15,000 gold. The first 5,000 gold is from your investment, and the rest is your interest over 10 years, which is another 10,000 gold. The major attractions in Westcliff are The Crucible and the Westcliff Shooting Range. Westcliff's climate is very similar to that of Witchwood and Knothole Glade. The town might be the sister city of Southcliff. Economy Bandit-controlled Westcliff contains 3 stalls - Food, Weapons and Tattoos - and a makeshift pub, The Bloody Stump. None are for sale. Barnum's redeveloped Westcliff contains a food stall, potions stall, gifts stall, clothes stall, a blacksmith, a new pub, a general store, and 7 'Westcliff Caravans', all of which can be bought. There is also a new carriage driver up the hill towards the mine winch. However, the tattooist seems to have gone. There is also a single prostitute standing by the door that leads to the beds of the pub. Oddly, before you develop Westcliff no prostitutes can be found, as there is no bed you can sleep in. (Before Barnum redevelops Westcliff, there is only one matress that can be used for sleeping, in a carriage close the entrance.) Barnum will also say he now owns the Crucible and says that they have a wonderful commentary team. The region's income is based on tourism, especially after Barnum's investment. Law Bandit-controlled Westcliff has no guard presence, and the residents take it upon themselves to uphold their rights. Barnum's Westcliff has an Albion Guard squad, with a number of guards and a Sheriff, much like Oakfield or Bowerstone. Travel to Bloodstone You can travel to Bloodstone from here by ship for 25 gold. It is quicker than fast travel (in game days). Real Estate Westcliff Camp houses 4 buildings: *The Bloody Stump - Bar *Westcliff Food Stall - Stall *Westcliff Tattooist - Stall *Westcliff Weapon Stall - Stall There are 14 buildings in developed Westcliff: *7 Westcliff Caravans - Homes *Westcliff General Store - Shop *Westcliff Blacksmith - Shop *The Foaming Jugs - Bar *Westcliff Alchemist Stall - Stall *Westcliff Food Stall - Stall *Westcliff Clothes Stall - Stall *Westcliff Miscellany Stall - Stall Demon Door The Vault: This Demon Door is convinced there is no life after death, and encourages listeners to "Live life to the fullest". The door will only give up it's treasure after you become 75% Corrupt. Fast Travel There are four fast travel locations that, when found, will enable travel to different areas of Westcliff. *The Westcliff Camp *Brightwood Road *The Howling Halls *Old Tin Mine Trivia * It is likely that Westcliff is based at least partially off of the stereotypical views of Ireland, a belief held by the English during the Enlightenment. Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Locations Category:Fable II Towns